


Her

by Whoopsy_dxisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Love, Short One Shot, buckywanda, did i miss any names?, enjoy, scarletsoldier, scarletwinter, wandabucky, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopsy_dxisy/pseuds/Whoopsy_dxisy
Summary: Bucky Barnes returns from a mission to the most amazing scent He's ever known to exist.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 52





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> its super short, but I think it's adorable, and I figured you would too :)

_ Longest. Briefing. Ever.  _ Bucky thought to himself.  _ I’m not even sure why I had to be there. I was only on the mission as an extra gun in case Steve needed it, which he didn’t _ .  _ I didn't even leave the plane _ . Bucky thought as he plopped down on the couch and looked at the clock in front of him, only now seeing just how late it was. After more struggle than he wanted to admit, Bucky got up to take a shower, knowing that another second on the couch would have him waking up in the morning with a sore back. He stumbled into his bedroom to find Wanda Maximoff passed out in his bed, her crimson locks fanned out across the pillow. He tiptoed past her into the bathroom so he could- 

_ Woah.  _

_ It smells amazing in here. Like, like heaven and a rose bush had a baby. _

Bucky always loved the way Wanda smelled but never knew exactly what it was. He still doesn’t know. But whatever it is, the scent is  _ intoxicating _ . Bucky wanted to sit there forever and breathe it all in, breathe  _ her _ in. But sitting down for longer than 30 seconds max was dangerous, and he knew it. He needed to clean up before going to bed, so that he wouldn’t feel so weird in the morning. The only issue was, the scent. If he were to take a shower, his soap would mask the alluring aroma of her presence. 

_ Wow. I never would’ve guessed I’d be using such big words. Hell, I didn’t know I knew such big words. _

Though reluctant, Bucky decided to go ahead and take a shower. He debated crashing someone else’s place for a quick rinse-over, but then realized he was not going to make it long enough to figure out who wouldn’t catch him. And through past experience, Bucky knew better than to go to bed before showering. After  _ finally _ getting over his high and taking a shower, Bucky slipped out of the bathroom and crawled into bed next to the red-headed witch.  _ His  _ red-headed witch. She stirred at the change and moaned gently. If he wasn’t so tired, Bucky might have wanted to explore where that moan led.

“James,” she mumbled lazily, sounding almost drunk. “You’re home.” 

“Yeah, doll, I’m home. Go back to sleep” he cuddled close, spooning her from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He snuggled his nose into her hair, getting a whiff of that heavenly scent, the one that would only ever fit her. He was tired,  _ So tired _ , but Bucky didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to hold her, and breathe her in, and feel the warmth in his chest that only seemed to appear when he was with her. Bucky wanted to be in love, even just for a few more minutes. At some point in his reverie , Bucky began to doze off. He kissed the top of her head, snuggled closer, and fell asleep. He mumbled the words so quietly that he almost didn’t hear them, but he knew they were sincere.

_ I’m home. _

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry it's so short. Feel free to leave kudos and comments, BUT BE NICE!!!


End file.
